Give it a Try
by EikoKiumi
Summary: Renji makes a comment about Yumichika that Ikkaku can't seem to forget. So he decides to try and find out if it's true. Bad summary and title, first story. Oneshot? Yaoi, slight OOC, Lemon  not too explicit . Ikka/Yumi


Pairing: Ikkaku/Yumichika

**WARNING! YAOI, meaning m/m or slash. There's a lemon here people or at least an attempt at one. And last but not least this is the first story I've ever written and it's kinda old so don't be too harsh on me. Well constructed criticism and advice is always appreciated while flames are not.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, duh! If I did this would be canon and not a fanfic. I'm also making no money out of this, I just did it for fun and 'cause I had nothing more productive to do (actually I did but I was too lazy to do it).

Ikkaku couldn't handle staying at Keigo's home any longer, not with his sister shooting him furtive glances every four seconds. Which was why he was currently sitting in a round table with Yumichika, Renji and Matsumoto at a bar trying to out drink them all. Yumichika being ever the vanity queen refused to drink after his second cup after all drunkenness was so unbeautiful.

Soon Ikkaku found himself with a nice buzz so he slowed down his drinking lest Yumichika dragged him back to Keigo's for passing out drunk. Renji who was already quite woozy was laughing at nothing in specific. Rangiku who seemed quite unaffected by the amount of sake she had consumed had begun some silly argument with Yumichika over who looked prettier in blue.

"You know." Renji leaned over to him, his breath expressing just how much sake he'd consumed. "I've always wondered why Yumichika follows you to bars if he hates drinking so much."

"He just didn't wanted to stay behind that's all." Ikkaku answered immediately shooting his long-time friend a glance, apparently his argument with Rangiku had escalated to a full on verbal fight. "He likes to be the center of attention."

"No, that's not it..."

"Hmm? You think you know him better then I do?" Ikkaku took a drink from his cup. "Why does he come then?"

"He just comes to be with you. He goes everywhere with you, do you not find that odd?" The drunk red-head asked him a strange gleam in his eye.

"No, not really..." The bald man thought for a minute. Why did Yumichika follow him? He never really ever thought about it, after all, they had been friends for years! He was used to his presence he missed it if he wasn't there, even if the violet-eyed man was a bit eccentric he was fun to be around. But, he couldn't help but wonder why Yumichika would want a friend like him; rude, hot-headed and a drunk when he himself was the exact opposite.

Renji laughed, leaning even closer to Ikkaku. The latter getting the distinct feeling that their conversation was about to become uncomfortable. "Maybe he has a crush on you."

"Don't be an idiot!" His outburst caused Rangiku and Yumichika to pause in their argument (which had gotten slightly physical) to stare at him. He blushed and stuttered, causing them to giggle. Thankfully the barmaid chose that moment to ask them if they would like any more drinks successfully taking the attention away from the bald man. After one more rounds of drinks for three of them, Ikkaku drinking his faster than he would have liked he whispered back to Renji. "He may be effeminate but that doesn't make him gay."

"No, think about it. He spends all his free time with you, follows you everywhere you go and he's never had a girlfriend... at least not one that I know of."

Now that he thought about it, it kind off made sense. He spends all his free time with Yumichika and they tell each other everything but Yumichika had never told him anything about a woman. He never came home late, never smelled like sex or like he had been around a woman (other than Rangiku or the Lieutenant). Yumichika was mysterious when it came to that. The third seat used to make fun of his partner for it, but eventually let it go since it never seemed to affect Yumichika much, after that he never really thought much of it.

He remained quiet which Renji seemed to have taken it as a personal victory. He kept shooting him glances giving him a smirk when he caught his eye. Yumichika soon noticed the change in mood and after fixing his hair, which had become entangled after his fight with Rangiku (over whose eyes where prettier), he called the night over. Ikkaku got up and followed him out, he was seeing a little bit foggy but when Yumichika made to grab his shoulder he leaned away from him. Yumichika seemed nothing of it and walked besides him keeping an eye on him just in case his friend tripped.

The walk towards their refuge was made in total silence, and thankfully it was late enough that Keigo's sister had given up waiting up for Ikkaku and had gone to bed. There was a cutesy note for him by the door but he ignored it, Yumichika grabbed it and jokingly attempted to read what was in it but Ikkaku grabbed it and crumpled it before he could. Throwing it in the bin of their room.

Yumichika began to undressed getting ready for bed. Ikkaku felt his eyes wonder over to his friend. Was Yumichika always that lean? He couldn't help but stare, his skin was pale, his body tight not an ounce of fat found in the vain man. Ikkaku shook himself, 'I must be really drunk if I'm beginning to find Yumi hot.'

Meanwhile, the fifth seat having felt his friend's eyes on him smiled and looked at him. "Well, see something you like?" He teased, posing in a sensual way.

"Mmph," Ikkaku made it seem like a no big deal, but the blush that was creeping up his face gave him away. Yumichika paused for a second staring at his friend. "Could it be...?'

'Shit, he noticed!' Ikkaku thought quickly undressing and putting on only his pajama bottoms since the weather was hot. He had to admit to himself that the thought of Yumichika possibly being in love with him turned him on slightly. After all, he had grown bored of one night stands and sex overall. It was always the same, just different partner. Truth be told though he didn't really know if Yumichika was gay or not, he was only going on what Renji said jokingly. He could try and find out though. Ikkaku could always blame it on the alcohol if things turned awkward.

"Hey Yumi," he asked sitting down on the bed. He leaned back lying the upper-half of his body across the bed, his feet firmly planted on the ground. "Do you mind if we share the bed tonight? The futon is not comfortable."

"Sure," Yumichika said slowly a smile on his face, they had slept in the same bed before, back when they lived in the Rukongai and money was not a constant presence in their lives. He pushed Ikkaku making him get fully on the bed and on the side facing the wall. He picked up his friends pillow off the futon and threw it at his friend who caught it. He lied back down under the covers giving his back to Ikkaku. His smile ever present in his face. "Good night."

Ikkaku awaited until his friend had settled down to make his move. He pretended to get comfortable and moved closer to the raven haired shinigami. His chest inches from the other man's back. Yumichika, who had always harbored an attraction towards his friend made the next move by sliding back enough so that their bodies were touching.

Ikkaku took it as a good sign and slowly wrapped his arm around Yumichika's waist holding him tighter against him.

"Ikkaku." It only took for his name to be so softly and lovingly spoken for him to completely let loose his inhibitions. He began to rock softly against him feeling himself harden against his soon to be lover's ass loving how the latter pushed back against him with just as much excitement.

"You're wearing too much," Ikkaku said beginning to unbutton Yumichika's pajama top, sliding his hand over his lean chest.

He managed to get a hold of one of his nipples and proceeded to play with it until it was a harden peak then he moved on to the next one.

"Oh, Ikkaku. Stop teasing." Yumichika moaned, panting softly trying to keep noise to a minimum lest we wakes up the others, he silently finished removing his top.

He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from moaning out loud when Ikkaku began to lick and nip at his neck, bruising it with love bites, but the violet-eyed man didn't mind at all.

"Don't stop," He begged softly as Ikkaku's hands ventured lower on his abdomen teasing the waistband of his sleeping pants.

"Tell me what you want." He said slowly playing with the surprisingly soft hairs of Yumichika's happy trail.

"Here, do whatever you want. Just hurry!" The begging man grabbed his partner's hand and dragged it inside and over his arousal.

Ikkaku felt the hot arousal under his palm and felt his own swell even more. Finally taking mercy on his lover he grabbed his hot cock and pumped him slowly, stroking the head softly enough for Yumi to feel it but not enough to get off on it.

"Yes, faster." Yumichika moaned sensually pressing back more urgently towards the hand and backwards towards Ikkaku's own arousal. So Ikkaku gently eased his lover's pants removing them, leaving him completely naked.

The raven haired man hooked his arm back and grabbed the bald man by the neck pulling his face forward into an awkward kiss, though it was still by far the best kiss either one had ever had.

"You're are the most beautiful I've ever laid eyes upon. Did you know that?" Ikkaku said panting. He kissed his partner hard biting his lip harshly to gain entrance. Yumichika complied opening his mouth. Tongue met tongue and a war for dominance began, soon though it was the leaner of the two who gave up, allowing Ikkaku to fully invade his mouth mapping out all of it as if memorizing it.

Yumichika moaned and leaned on Ikkaku more making him lie on his back with him on top, facing the ceiling. He moved his hands sensually down Ikkaku's side and slowly pulled his pants low enough to free his rock-hard cock. He then pressed his butt cheeks tightly against it rubbing it.

"Spread 'em." Was all Ikkaku said and Yumichika complied opening his legs as far as they would go. The hand that had been teasing his cock moved down until it touched the vain man's entrance, pressing in slowly.

"Wait," Yumichika said and got up swiftly but unsteadily and leaned over towards the bedside table. From there he pulled out the bottle of lotion he kept. "Use this." He said handing it to Ikkaku who hurriedly complied.

He grabbed the bottle and threw Yumichika back down on the bed who laid back on his stomach and spread out his legs enough to accommodate Ikkaku. After spreading a little of the substance on his fingers he began to press back into the entrance until it gave way. Yumichika made a slight noise of discomfort but made no move to stop him so Ikkaku began gently thrusting his finger in and out getting it loose enough to fit another in.

"It hurts," Yumichika muttered his face contorted in slight pain as the second finger made it's way inside.

"It's okay, just relax and it'll start feeling good." Ikkaku held Yumichika in place as the other tried to pull back. He searched carefully inside his lover until he located the little bundle of nerves that would bring his lover pleasure. He stroke it every other thrust to help him relax, which he did with a pleasureable cry.

Ikkaku prepared his lover as patiently as he could, but Yumichika was making the most delicious noises ever. Soon it was too hard to contain himself so he pulled his fingers out (which caused a noise of discontent from Yumichika) and hurriedly slathered his cock with ample amounts of lotion. Then he lined himself up and stopped, looking at Yumichika for confirmation.

Yumichika pulled him down on top of him for a kiss and breathlessly said, "Do it kaku, fuck me!"

Ikkaku needed no more prompting and began to push into him. Yumichika moaned in both pain and pleasure. After he was balls deep he stopped waiting for Yumi to get used to the feeling. It was the most excruciating wait Ikkaku had ever had to endure. "Damn Yumi, you're so fucking tight!"

Yumichika smiled sensually and with a moan he experimentally pushed against Ikkaku who took it as a sign to move. Soon enough he was thrusting rhythmically into and out of him, Yumichika pushing back towards him. Moaning and panting harshly, the thought of being quiet long forgotten. "Oh, Ikkaku! There! Oh shit!"

As soon as Ikkaku hit Yumichika's prostrate all hell broke loose. "Oh fuck me harder! Deeper!"

Ikkaku increased his pace, lifting Yumichika's legs over his shoulder. They kissed with increased passion and urgency. Ikkaku returned to his lover's neck and began to kiss and nip at it licking him up to his ear. There he began to whisper sweet nothings into Yumi's ears, licking the shell of it as his pace quicken and lost all rhythm closer and closer to climax.

He began to pump Yumichika's cock trying to get him to come first. "Come on Yumi, cum for me."

"mmm Ikkaku!" He did just that, his cock spraying Ikkaku's fist and both of their stomachs with his essence. If Ikkaku had though he was tight it was nothing compared to the vice like grip that came with Yumi's orgasm. His walls trembled and spasm around his cock bringing him to his own climax.

"Yumi!" He said as he filled his lover up with his seed. He collapsed on top of Yumi, feeling completely boneless.

"That has got to be the best sex ever." Said Yumichika after he got his breath back. Ikkaku slid of and out of him, lying besides him and throwing an arm around his waist.

"Agreed," He said tiredly. "So it was true then..."

"Hmm?"

"You do have a crush on me." Ikkaku said. "Renji told me, though I'm sure he was joking."

"Well, he's wrong." Ikkaku actually felt his heart stop. "I don't have a crush on you. I'm in love with you."

Ikkaku felt delighted and began to kiss Yumichika's face softly, ending it with a deep passionate kiss. "I love you too."

'It's true' he thought, 'I can't even imagine living my life without him and frankly he is the person that understands me the most.'

With that thought in mind he curled up, pulling his lover close to him. Sleep soon claimed them, knowing fully well that their lives were about to get better from that day on.


End file.
